Anabi
by Lady Demoonica Darkmoon
Summary: A Gargoyle egg was found and hatched in Egypt by a human family, when news of a 'New York Clan' makes it's way across the sea the young Gargoyle and his human 'brother' start their search, will they find the clan, find danger, or go home empty handed?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the cartoon Gargoyles, Disney does. I'm not making any money from this work of fanfiction, please do not sue. Any characters not from the show (Rashid, Anna, Djed, Nakht, Malak, and Anabi) are mine though. I'm using the 25 year breeding cycle of the Kimberly T. Gargoyle stories because I like it. The two main characters are Malak and Anabi, and yes I know the Arabic name Malak is a girls name, it means 'Angel'. I looked it up in a baby book.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Anabi

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

March 1952, Eygpt

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Anubis and Serobi... if I read it right..." Rashid said as he turned the large egg in his hands. "This is written in an old dialect, it's not used anymore. Where did you find it?"

"It washed up on the Nile shore last night, daddy, and I found it when I fetched the water this morning, but you were already gone for the day." The little girl around eight years of age said as she bounced up and down. "What kind of bird did it come from?"

"There, there Djed." He said patting his daughter's hair. "This isn't any birds egg. You remember the stories I tell you and your brother about the children of the old gods, yes?"

The little girl, Djed, nodded. "Yeah, the old gods could not stay and watch over our people, so they sent their children to watch us and keep our people safe by night and we kept them safe by day. This was the way it was for thousands of years, but then the people lost their protection and the children of the old gods have never been seen again." She said, having the stories memorized.

"Very good, my little one." Rashid praised. "Now it is time you go to bed. I will tell you a story about the children of the old gods that you have never heard before." He picked up the child, careful not to drop the egg he already held, taking her to the room she shared with her eighteen-month-old brother, Nakht. Djed and Nakht's mother, Anna, was American, not Egyptian, and they both had Anna's sand colored hair with their fathers lightly tanned skin. Rashid set her down on her bed and covered her up. He checked on Nakht, the boy was asleep.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

44 years later, Spring 1996

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Anabi, you awake?" Malak asked the stone form of his gargoyle 'brother'. He knew he wasn't, but the flight to America had proven to be longer and much less exciting than he thought it would be and he found himself speaking to the crate that held the stone form of the 'young' gargoyle even though it was bright as mid-day outside the plane. "No, I guess not." The eighteen year old Eygptian man sighed and leaned back against the wooden crate, drifting off to sleep soon after.

Soft brown eyes opened when the small plane hit a bit of turbulence. Checking his watch Malak found he had been asleep for a little longer than an hour. He glanced at the door leading out of the cargo hold, wondering if any of the crew had came looking for him. Stiffly he stood and stretched. "I wonder if we are near New York yet, brother?" He shook is messy sand colored hair from his face, walked to the small port window and looked out. "It's gotten cloudy." He commented.

"You know, boy, talking to one's self is never a good sign." One of the crew, a burly man in his mid-fortys said. "And you should be getting back to your seat. We land in fifteen minutes."

Malak glared at the man, but nodded and made his way back to the front of the plane. "Only fifteen more minutes." He said to himself as he took his seat. "Then we can search for this 'New York Clan' at sundown."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Yeah, still on that writing kick, I have dozens more of these, and yes still working on Demoonica's story.

Please leave a review! That way I know if anyone wants me to continue this story, the one people like the best will more than likely be the one I work on after finishing up Demoonica's Story, so your reviews count! Thank you! 


	2. Chapter 2

LDD: Hi, well here's chapter two! Malak and Anabi have made it to New York! Also a short note on the ages of Malak and Anabi, Malak as you read in chapter one is 18, Anabi is 35 making him about 17 in Gargoyle terms.

Thank you to my reviewers: Cap'n Thomas and Kimberly T.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Anabi

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Put down there." Malak said as he pointed his Gargoyle 'brother' to one of the wider New York alleyways.

"Right." Anabi said, giving the other a nod even though it would likely not be seen. "Besides, my wings feel like they're going to fall off. This city is huge!" He glided close to the buildings and with one quick movement grabbed hold with the claws of his hands and feet.

"Ouph." Malak had the air knocked out of him at the sudden stop. "We've got to get a better plan." He wheezed. "You're not built for carrying around some one who's almost the same size as you."

Anabi turned his head to look back at the teen clinging to him by the neck. "I can just see me getting a taxi. Oh driver!" He said sarcastically. "Grab the ladder over there would you already?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry." Malak swung a foot over to the ladder, then grabbed it and pulled himself over the top of the building onto the roof.

Anabi pulled himself up and sat next to him. "It's been hours..."

Malak frowned. "Only a few hours. Did you honestly think that there would be a big sign that said 'clan roosts here' and a big arrow pointing at it?"

"I thought that there would be signs that there was a clan living in this city. We've not seen shards tonight!" He looked out towards the sea, it was about an hour before dawn. "I need to find a place to stay for the day."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The woman at the registration desk was surprised to see a young man walk into the hotel just after dawn. He looked dead tired, like he'd been out on the street all night, and most importantly like he didn't have a penny to his name. He was in his late teens by the looks of him, his sand colored hair pulled back in a spiky pony-tail that was in desperate need of washing. Brown eyes darted from side to side as the boy made his way to the desk.

"Hello." He said in heavily accented English. "Do you have a single open?" He began searching the dirt covered backpack he was wearing, obviously looking for money.

In his head Malak was cursing Anabi. The safest place either of them could come up with for the Gargoyle to spend the day had been an out of the way drain that lead into the New York City sewers. Needless to say, Malak was taking a long hot shower before he collapsed onto the hotel bed.

Finding his money, Malak pulled a crisp hundred from the roll, making the woman's eyes widen. Back in Egypt they had hunted together at night and the animal furs sold high because of the lack of damage. Anabi had his uses, his kills were normally clean. While they sold the pelts, the meat was used at home or eaten by the Gargoyle and himself soon after the kill.

The woman eyed the money with a forced smile, money was money, even if it came from some street urchin. "Of course, sir. We have many single rooms available."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Oh and you find out what Anabi looks like next chapter. Please leave a review! Thank you! 


	3. Chapter 3

LDD: I don't think this story will ever get long chapters, it won't seem to allow me to do it. Though it is longer than the last two.

Thank you to my reviewers: psiwhisper, Kimberly T. Shadow Fox777, LittleLlamaGirl, and Plumalchemyst.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Anabi

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Three days passed, three nights, and still there was no sign of a clan of Gargoyles living in New York City. Rumors though, abounded. 'Do these people really think a Gargoyle would be so, so...? Augh! I don't even know what to say! These English people have too much time to invent stories or are a very ill minded people.' He had said as he shook his head and placed the report into the pile for obvious crack reports.

Malak woke to the sound of his alarm clock, bought their second day in New York, it was set for roughly an hour before sunset. The reports he'd also gotten that day, going to the local police station and giving them the story that he was doing a college term paper on how the modern superstition of real gargoyles living with them effected the human psyche. He'd only been given the closed cases, but it was better than nothing.

He got dressed quickly and headed out of the hotel. He was unknowingly the subject of some speculation around the hotel by now, sleeping all day and staying out until just after dawn. Most believed him to be a male prostitute, considering the money he had and as a few female workers said, he was 'pretty' enough. On his way to Anabi's resting place, Malak stopped at the first fast food joint he came upon and ordered a full bag of burgers. By far not the oddest thing the workers has seen.

Malak wandered through the back streets for ten minutes, hoping that he'd see some blocked off old building that a clan of Gargoyle could sleep in during the day, but he had no luck. Besides, he and Anabi had searched the entire area from the sewer entrance to the hotel. By the time he made it to the sewer entrance it was almost sun down and the burgers had long sense gone cold.

He heard a low rumble as he ducked into the sewer drain and turning the corner a little ways in was met with a normal sight for such an evening. The sound of stone cracking as the layer beneath it became flesh, the roar, the wings fanning out and sending shards of stone through the air. Two brightly glowing white eyes looked around in the dim subterranean light.

Anabi was the only gargoyle Malak had ever seen, though he had grown up with stories telling him that the Egyptian gods had made the Gargoyle race in their image. He wasn't so sure if that was right, because if that was true then wouldn't Anabi, being a Gargoyle, have an animal-like head? Maybe he hadn't listened right. Maybe he had forgotten something. He wasn't sure.

Anabi though was taller than him, by maybe a head, but the tops of his wings were much higher. The Gargoyle was a light powdery blue with what could only be called 'marbling' of a silvery-white color. If he held still he could be mistaken, even when awake, as a marble statue. His wings were in high contrast to the blue, being a set pale yellow feathered ones. He had very few spikes, the most noticeable being the ones on his head, a row of short rounded spikes that ran back along his temple and disappeared into his hair. His eyes were a dark blue color. At the wing joints he had three small blue claws poking out, the middle one of each he had decorated with a gold ring. His hair was mid-length and a soft white. Around his neck and his upper arms he also wore gold bands, and around his hips was a white wrap.

"Catch!" He tossed one of the now cold burgers at the newly awakened Gargoyle.

The other caught it with out hesitation. "Hey! Burgers! Alright!" He flicked his wrist and suddenly the paper on the burger was floating freely to the ground. Anabi stuffed the entire thing into his mouth. "Eh, do'eep-em-all-da-uselv."

Malak understood that as 'Hey, don't keep them all to yourself.' Instead he tossed Anabi a make-shift broom, a bunch of Anabi's feathers tied to a handle, to sweep away the gravel he'd shed.

The young gargoyle sighed. "You're as bad as your grandma Anna."

"Sweep." Another night, another evening of searching was just starting. Malak was beginning to wonder if this 'New York Clan' was just another rumor.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you! 


End file.
